


The Perfect Gift

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulets, Birthday Presents, Gen, Holidays, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jenniebellie.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jenniebellie.livejournal.com/"></a><b>jenniebellie</b> for the SPN Christmas in August for the prompt: A ficlet/<b>drabble</b>/epic masterpiece about Dean's amulet - where's it from, what's it for, what can it do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for [](http://jenniebellie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jenniebellie.livejournal.com/)**jenniebellie** for the SPN Christmas in August for the prompt: A ficlet/ **drabble** /epic masterpiece about Dean's amulet - where's it from, what's it for, what can it do.

When Sam was twelve, he wanted to get Dean the perfect gift for his brother's up coming birthday. As he walked by this magical store, a crystal ball was painted on the window, he had this weird sensation like he was drawn to it somehow. Opening the door, the bell overhead jingled announcing his pressence to the dark haired lady, who seemed joyous that he was there.

"What can I help you with?", the lady asked.

"I'm not sure", Sam said in his big boy voice. "I'm looking for something for my big brother."

Smiling, "I have just the thing", and walks over to a tiny box behind the counter. "It seems to give the wearer some kind of luck as the legend goes. No harm has ever came to the person who has worn it", she went on.

"Dean could use that", Sam mumbles to himself while taking it and he instantly feels a tingle in his hand.

Monique, as the name plate reads, says, "That'll be $45 young man."

"I don't have enough", Sam says quietly.

"For you $40 will be just perfect."

Sam looks at her with a shocked expresssion - _I never told her how much I did have_.

"I think you are meant to have this."

With his newly purchase for Dean, Sam walks out the door with the jingle of the bell ringing in his ear, as he hears her say, "I'll be seeing you sweetie".

And to this day, the amulet is still hung around Dean's neck.


End file.
